Family
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Potongan-potongan kisah sejak mereka berdua mengikrarkan janji sehidup-semati./Drabble/ Untuk #1stAnnivYamFam
.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RUSH, OOC, AND TYPO**

 **(ALTERNATE REALITY)**

 **.**

 _Sebuah drabble singkat_

 _._

 _Diperuntukkan untuk merayakan_ 1ST ANNIVERSARY: YAMANAKA FAMILY

.

 **.**

 **Ikatan**

Dengan balutan gaun elegan namun sederhana itu, Yamanaka Ino berjalan di altar bersama ayahnya yang mendampinginya.

Ino memaksakan untuk tersenyum meski jantungnya berdentum dengan kencang. Seperti permintaannya, lagu Cristina Perri, _Thousand years_ , dijadikan sebagai lagu pengiringnya.

Saat melihat sosoknya diujung sana, berbalut tuxedo hitam, nyaris membuat Ino ingin cepat cepat pergi dari situ. Namun saat ia merasa ayahnya menggengam tangannya dengan erat, barulah Ino menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berganti nama menjadi Shimura Ino.

.

 **Alasan**

Ada alasan khusus mengapa gadis kelahiran September itu menambatkan hatinya pada pemuda yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

Setelah mengetahui Sakura dan Sasuke bertunangan, Ino patah hati.

Lalu datanglah pemuda itu ke kehidupannya yang saat itu sedang dipenuhi kesedihan. Shimura Sai masuk ke kehidupannya saat ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran.

.

 **Desa kenangan**

"Bibury? kukira kita mau ke kota Romeo dan Juliet," kata Sai sambil menatap agenda perjalanan mereka.

Ino menangkupkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku ganti. Maaf ya, sayangggg. Tidak marah kan?"

Sai mendengus geli. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku mau kemana saja yang penting kamu senang.''

Ino tersenyum cantik. "Terima kasih Sai- _kun._ Aku ingin ke Bibury karena dulu mama juga bulan madu di sana."

Sai menatap Ino yang tersenyum sedih. Sai tahu hubungan Ino dan ibunya yang bisa dikatakan sangatlah dekat. Dan ibunya sudah tiada.

.

 **Pms**

Menurut Sai ada waktu ketika seorang wanita bertrasformer menjadi jelmaan _Medusa,_ yaitu ketika ia sedang mentruasi.

"Sai, jujur saja padaku. Apa aku kelihatan gendut?" tanya Ino dengan nada betenya

Sai menatap Ino. "Tidak," jawab Sai berbohong. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit akibat hantaman Ino di perutnya ketika ia berkata jujur.

Ino menyipit. "Bohong! Sudah jujur saja. Aku tak akan marah kok," bujuk Ino

"Baiklah. Ya, kau semakin gendut. Mungkin karena beberapa hari ini kau tidak teratur makannya. Betis dan lenganmu terli-" aura hitam memotong penjelasan Sai.

"APAA?KATAMU AKU GENDUT?"

Catatan mental untuk Sai. Jangan pernah jujur di depan wanita yang sedang Pms.

.

 **Hamil**

Ino menatap gugup sosok yang sedang duduk di teras depan yang ditemani dengan peralatan lukisnya.

Setelah mamantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah, akhirnya Ino berhasil berdiri di depan Sai.

"Sai,'' panggil Ino dengan nada gugup.

Mendengar istrinya memanggilnya, Sai menoleh dan mendapati Ino tersenyum padanya. "Hm?"

"Aku hamil!"

.

 **Ngidam**

"Sayang, tolong belikan aku Takoyaki ya," kata Ino saat Sai sedang di kantor melalui telepon.

" _Ya_.''

"Inget, Takoyaki lohh,"

" _Hm."_

"jangan pedes, terus minyaknya kalau bisa dari minyak zaitun. Oh iya, yang isinya kerang 4, yang isinya gurita 2, sama yang isinya daging 7."

" _Iya."_

Ketika sesampai Sai di rumahnya," kan tadi aku pesen coklat Godivaaaa. Kok malah Takoyaki sihh?" kata Ino dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tadi kau pesan Takoyaki, Ino," kata Sai sabar karena di buku tertulis emosi wanita hamil memang labil.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Kau kan tahu aku tak suka takoyaki. Apalagi yang isinya kerang sama gurita. Ya sudah, cepat belikan coklat Godiva."

Demi tuhan!, seandainya Ino tahu perjuangannya ketika membeli 2 kotak takoyaki itu. Harus menembus hujan, mengantri karena ia membeli di tempat yang terkenal, dan nyaris saja ia kena copet orang.

.

 **Bayi**

Sosok mungil itu memiliki warna rambut sepertinya dan berkulit pucat seperti suaminya. Bibir mungilnya bergerak gerak lucu yang ingin membuat Ino menangis bahagia.

"Sai- _kun,"_ panggil Ino ketika melihat Sai melangkah pelan menujunya dan bayi mereka.

Sai hanya bisa terpekur menatap sosok bayi di dekapan Ino. Ino menyerahkan padanya agar Sai dapat menggendongnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sai menggendong putranya.

"Inojin," kata Sai pelan. "Selamat datang ke dunia ini."

Detik berikutnya, Ino terbelalak kaget melihat setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Sai.

.

 **Kata pertama**

"Inojin, ayo ngomong 'mama'," kata Ino mencoba melatih Inojin di umur 7 bulan.

Inojin kecil hanya mengemut jari jari mungilnya sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan polos.

"Ayo sayang~~. 'Mama'," kata Ino sabar. Rencananya ia ingin memamerkan pada Sai kalau Inojin berhasil mengucapkan kata 'mama' sebagai kata pertamanya. Bukan 'papa'.

Bibir mungil Inojin bergerak gerak, seakan akan hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun kata yang keluar bukan seperti yang diharapkan Ino. "Papapa."

.

 **Mama**

Semua buku tentang anak sudah Sai lihat isinya, namun ia belum menemukan alasan mengapa putranya menangis tidak henti henti.

Popok tidak basah, mainan sudah tersedia, dan Inojin pun tampaknya tidak lapar.

Sai berdoa agar istrinya cepat cepat pulang dari kumpul bersama teman teman lamanya.

"Inojin mau apa?" tanya Sai berusaha terdengar ramah pada akhinya. Ia sudah tak kuat mendengar anaknya menangis seperti itu.

Mata kecil Inojin membengkak karena menangis teralu lama, tangisnya sudah berganti menjadi gerungan tak jelas.

"Mamama. Hiks, hiks. Mamama."

.

 **Bakat**

Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari buahnya. Inojin kecil mulai memperlihatkan bakat yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya.

"Mama, Inojin mau punya cat lukis," pintanya saat ia berumur 4 tahun.

Ino membungkuk untuk menyamai tinnginya dengan putranya. "Cat lukis? Bagaimana kalau crayon dulu?"

Inojin tersenyum seperti senyuman Sai. "Mama, crayon itu hanya untuk anak kecil bodoh yang belum bisa menggambar."

Ino hanya bisa bersweat drop mendengar ucapan Inojin. Bukan cuma bakat melukis yang diturunkan Sai, tapi juga ketajaman lidah.

.

 **Coretan**

Inojin sedang menggambar sesuatu dengan riang di dinding. Meski ia memiliki buku gambar seabrek, tetap saja kadang ia merasa menggambar di tembok lebih menyenangkan.

Rasanya kalau di tembok, menggambar sesuatu tidak ada batasnya kecuali-

"Inojinnnnn!" -kecuali terdengar suara menyeramkan ini.

Cepat cepat Inojin berbalik untuk menutupi karyanya dengan punggungnya meski sudah terlambat.

"Bukannya sudah ibu bilang, jangan menggambar di atas tembok atau lantai!" kata Ino dengan suara menyeramkannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Inojin menunduk lalu pergi untuk mengambil kain basah.

Ino menatap sebal putranya kemudian ia beralih ke karya putranya.

Saat ia melihat karya yang berantakan itu, Ino tercenung. Inojin menggambar ia, Sai, dan dirinya sendiri sedang bergandengan.

.

 **Kopi**

Sai menyesap kopi pahitnya perlahan lahan untuk menikmati aromanya. Di luar sedang hujan deras membuat Sai malas beraktifitas.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan rasa kopinya, Sai mengendus aroma kopi pahitnya.

Sai menghela nafas berat. Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kopi buatan istrinya.

Rasanya pergi keluar kota meningalkan keluarga hanya untuk 2 hari, seperti pergi bertahun tahun saja.

.

 **Sekolah**

Ino menatap putranya yang memakai seragam tk.

"Inojin, jangan cengeng ya di sana."

"Iya bu."

"Udah bawa bekalnya belum?"

"Udah bu."

"Kalau ada yang nakalin kamu, pukul aja dia."

"Baik bu."

"Inojin, masuk TKnya tahun depan aja ya. Ibu tak mau kamu pergi lama lama."

Inojin yang kini berumur 6 tahun menatap ibunya yang tampak enggan melepas kepergiannya.

"Tapi bu, aku kan seharusnya masuk ke TK setahun yang lalu."

.

 **Flu**

"Sai," panggil Ino.

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku flu nih. Kamu sih tadi malam meluk meluk aku, lagi pake baju kantor yang basah lagi," kata Ino kesal.

Sai mengerjapkan mata. "Ino-chan, kau tak ingat ya, yang tiba tiba meluk aku kan kamu."

Ino merona malu mendengarnya. Sebenarnya yang salah itu Ino. Sewaktu Sai pulang kantor dan bajunya sedang basah kuyup terkena hujan, tiba tiba mati lampu. Syok, Ino langsung memeluk suaminya keras keras.

"I..itu salah lampunya yang mati tiba tiba! HA..HASYII!"

.

 **Tempat bertemu**

"Bu, dimana ayah dan ibu pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Inojin tiba tiba, saat Ino sedang masak.

Ino berhenti memotong motong sayuran. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hanya penasaran saja."

Ino menatap Inojin lalu tersenyum genit. "Ada deh~~"

Saat Inojin tampak lengah, Ino dapat bernafas lega.

Ayolah, tempat ia dan Sai pertama kali bertemu sebenarnya bukan tempat yang romantis. Saat itu ia sedang buru buru ke toilet sampai tak tahu toilet yang ia masuki itu untuk laki laki.

.

 **Pacar (?)**

Hari ini Inojin pulang sekolah membawa seorang gadis cantik ke kamarnya. Tentu saja ayah ibunya kaget.

"Namamu siapa? Kau manis sekali," Ino meletakkan sebuah mangkuk berisi kue ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Namaku Hikari, tante," katanya sopan.

"Owhh. Nama yang indah. Ngomong ngomong, kau pacarnya Inojin?"

Muka gadis itu memerah.

"Bu, dia teman sebangku ku," kata Inojin yang baru masuk, mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

"APA?! kukira Inojin bakal punya pacar siang INI juga," rutuk Ino.

Ia lupa kalau di hadapannya masih ada gadis itu.

.

 **Bunga yang layu**

Sai menatap kosong lembaran lembaran diagnosa dari dokter yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Terdengar batuk batuk istrinya dari kamar mereka.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, kenapa tidak dari dulu.

Sai menatap piguran foto pernikahannya dengan Ino.

Perjanjian sucinya dulu tak akan hilang meski maut memisahkannya.

Meski penyakit mematikan itu mulai menggerogoti Ino perlahan lahan.

.

 **Kelabu**

Ino tak pernah mengutuk penyakit kankernya itu, meski ia tahu penyakit itu akan membuat ia menjadi seonggok jasad tanpa nyawa.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Ino akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan baik.

Tanpa Ino sadari, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia masih ingin bersama Sai, bersama Inojin.

Ingin melihat pernikahan Inojin, mengomeli menantunya, menimang cucunya, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sama.

'Kumohon, jangan sekarang.'

.

 **Bibury yang kedua**

Dengan senang hati, Ino menggiyakan permintaan putranya.

Yaitu, agar ia dan Sai pergi ke Bibury untuk bulan madu yang kedua kalinya.

Ino tak akan lupa bagaimana udara di sana, tanaman tanaman yang indah, dan kenangan ia bersama Sai di desa kecil itu.

.

 **Tunangan**

Sai menatap gadis muda berambut hitam yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ayah, ibu. Kalian pasti mengenalnya kan? ini Uchiha Sarada. Tunanganku."

Rasanya jantung Sai dan Ino hampir copot bersamaan.

Jadi ini alasan kedua Inojin, ingin kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Bibury dan mengejutkan mereka saat pulang nanti dengan kabar seperti ini.

.

 **Tak ada**

Tidak ada penyesalan di hati wanita berumur 49 tahun itu.

Ia berhasil melawan kanker itu, walaupun rupanya ia mengidap kembali penyakit serupa.

Ia sudah melihat pernikahan putranya, keberhasilan Sai menjadi seniman terhebat di kota Prancis.

Kini ia pasrah. Tak apa.

Toh, Shimura Ino sudah mendapat semua yang ia mau.

 **.**

 **'Tunggu aku'**

Sai menggenggam tangan pucat dingin milik istrinya itu.

Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

'Ino, tunggu aku di sana.'

.

.

Fin

.

.

 **A.n**

Akhirnyaaa, kelar juga fict ini. Maaf ya kalau ngak nge feel atau pun aneh, karena aku ngebut ngetik nih. Oh iya bagi yang belum tahu, fict ini diperuntukkan bagi event syukuran ultah grup **Yamanaka Family (Flower and Root)**.

Aku nulis buat ngerayain. Btw, saran dan krtikannya kutunggu di kotak review ya.

*Salam bunga tinta :)


End file.
